From Iron to Fluff
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: Gazille Redfox is in hell. Stuck in the body of a teddy bear and forced to take all the tortues a little girl puts her toys through, will he ever be the same, will he ever even be human again?
1. Don t Mess With A McGarden

**^_^ I love Carprincess, who came up with the equaly awsome names for both the story and the chapter :D  
>*sighs* anyways just a note, this takes place about 10 years in the past and is slightly AU<br>**

**enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>CH 1<br>"Don't mess with a McGarden"**

'Stupid stomach' 10 year old Gazille Redfox thought patting his tummy lightly 'I already ate all the bread I swiped from the orphanage, I got nothing' left' he thought remembering his completely empty pockets 'Maybe I need something more filling' his mouth watered as he looked at a defenseless wheelbarrow parked on the side of the dirt road

"Hey kid" a balding man called, lifting up the cart and joining the young boy as he trekked upon the path "Where ya headed?"

"Town" Gazille answered automatically 'Or at least as far away from that damned orphanage as I can get' He thought shuttering at the memory of the Nuns that ran the place. As far as adults went, he conceded, they might have been bearable, if they hadn't made him read, pray, and eat regular food day in and day out,_ without_ any metal. 'Well, unless you count the couple crosses I 'lost'' Gazille felt his mouth water in hunger again.

"Oh okay then, ya better hurry on up to Anais son" The tanned man said making a sharp right onto a connecting road "Sun's bout ta set, an' it gets mighty dark round these parts" the farmer called waving goodbye to the child.

Gazille stopped, on top of a fairly tall hill that sat above a very small village 'Damn' he thought not seeing any local junk yards 'Looks like I'll have to steal my dinner tonight' he decided, nonchalantly walking through the small town 'They've gotta have some sort of abandoned home or tractor around here' Gazille thought frowning when his stomach growled "This place'll have to do" he mumbled to himself, walking in to a general store

"Welcome" a very fragile old woman greeted, smiling at the boy from her seat behind a wooden counter "Haven't seen you around Anais before" she said looking at him with kind auburn eyes "Are you here to get someone _**something**_special? Or to get something for _**someone**_special?" she said giggling

The young boy simply narrowed his eyes at her 'So she's one of those types' he thought rolling his eyes and walking into the small building "Nah. I'm just lookin'"

"Alright Sonny" she said pulling down one of the apples from the fruit stand beside her "Ask me if you need any help" she said lazily polishing the fruit with a cloth

Gazille just nodded his head at her and followed his nose to the back of the shop 'Copper'll have to do tonight' he thought, forcing his hand to turn into a pair of large bolt cutters 'Now which would be easier to get away with' he thought looking between a crane and deer, both completely solid 'The crane's head would be less noticeable…but those antlers look soo good' he thought chopping off the right antler and bringing it to his mouth

"Sonny what do you think you're doing?"

Gazille turned quickly the small old woman standing just above him and staring at him, confused 'When did she move behind me?'

"Look Sonny, stealing is wrong, and if you're a punk who just wants some scrap metal to keep defiling your face I'd be happy to sell you some" she said smiling wryly at the 10 year old

"Granny, my name's not sonny" he said barring his sharp teeth at her in a fashion reminiscent to that of Metalicana "It's Gazille, and my piercings are made of _platinum_, from my father's fangs" he said taking a bite out of the copper antler, and making the old woman's eyes widen a bit "There's no way I'd use food like this for a ritual piercing" he said stuffing the rest of the 'food' into his mouth and chopping ferociously "An' I ain't a punk!"

"Coulda fooled me" she quipped "You defiantly look like a punk street kid that thinks he can take advantage of a poor old woman"

Gazille felt something stab at his head and heart, seems his conscience was committing mutiny 'Traitor, it's either do what's right or starve' he told himself. A small voice in the back of his head remined him that he still had the orphanage, they fed him there. He told the voice to shut the hell up. "And you granny look like you should be stuffed and put on display in one of those museums as the first human in existence"

"Ohohoho" The woman laughed, bringing a shriveled hand to her wizened, thin mouth "_Sonny_, you're amazing" she said grinning at him when Gazille's face twisted in a mask of confusion "Stealing from Ruby McGarden _and _insulting her" she said shaking her head at him "Go ahead sonny take your fill of the deer"

Gazille looked at her, distrusting, and picked up what was left of the decoration "Free?" The old woman nodded at him and he began munching on the other antler

"Want something else? Water? Soda? Apples?" she offered, having them take a little tour of her small shop. He lunged for one of the jugs of water downing it quickly

"Ya know lady" Gazille said, shaking his ear length jet black hair, and grinning at her "You're alright"

"Ohohoho" the old woman laughed smiling at him serenely "No, I'm just giving you a last meal of sorts" she said seeing his eyes widen "I'm quite vindictive, and you called me old. I hate that." She said as magic circle glowing in a dark pink shade opened underneath Gazille

"What the Fuck are you doing Lady?" Gazille screamed, lunging to the side to try and escape "Ouch fuck" he said rubbing his head

"Sorry sonn-_Gazille_, I also trapped you in a reverse barrier" she said tapping her head "This 'old hag' still has the brain of a trained mage, ya know" she said grinning at him

"Let me out you god damned fossil!" Gazille yelled turning his entire body into iron and ramming against the barrier. At that moment, he hated himself for leaving the convent's orphanage 'I wouldn't have to deal with this horseshit if I'd just stayed put. The worst thing that could happen to me there would be the metal I could horde might rust if Juvia hung around, and that's all' he thought feeling his eyes water a bit 'Why the fuck is this happening to me'

"Tsk. Tsk. Gazille-chan" she said crossing her arms and tapping her chin "you're only making it worse for yourself" she said shaking her head at the boy who continued using harsher and harsher language "Ah, alright!" she said a determined look forming upon her old face "I'll sentence you to one of the levels of hell they don't tell you about" she said grinning slyly

"Fine try an' kill me then" the 10 year old said morphing both his arms into giant spikes and setting them against one side of the barrier "But I'm not going down without a fight" he screamed, letting loose an Iron Dragon Roar and battering against the shield

"Ohoho-" Granny McGarden stopped and blinked at the boy "I'm not going to kill you just for stealing from me and calling me old"

"You're not?"

"No silly" she said, another circle of dark pink opening above his head "I'm going to turn you into a stuffed animal, and send you to my granddaughter's for a week" she said, as everything around Gazille burned pink "This is the hell you will endure! Ohohohoh!"

"You're going to do what-!" Gazille felt his skin and bones pull and stretch, like he was shrinking in most parts, yet growing in others. It didn't feel right, but it didn't hurt.

"-hohoh, ah, how do you feel teddy bear?" the ancient woman asked, dispersing the magic and using a cane to hoist him up

'Fuck you' Gazille tried to say, hearing an odd sort of bleating noise escape his mouth '….what the fuck' he thought feeling a rage bubble up inside himself 'How the hell am I supposed to find Metalicana in this stupid fucking body' he tried letting loose one of his Iron dragon roars right in the old lady's face

"Pfft" the old woman laughed clutching around his stomach getting spittle all over his new body "Silly child, you cannot use magic in this form" she said leaving the cane on top of the counter and carrying him with her as she walked "But" she conceded as she continued up the stairs to her home above her shop "Since you are a magical being you did retain you ability to move and make noises" she said eyeing him a bit disdainfully "Even some of your..physical qualities" she said frowning "And here I was hoping to give my granddaughter something cute" Ruby McGarden sighed as she opened the door "Oh well, after your week is up I'll change you back, promise"

'Damn this old lady and her magic, to hell with transformation magic, if I ever get out of this stupid body then I'm going to murder her' Gazille vowed, trying to claw at her with his now soft and fluffy arms 'I…don't have fingers anymore' he thought feeling his face twitch a bit as the woman opened a door and rummaged around for something

"Well" the old woman drawled "Now Teddy, this will be your home for now" she said stuffing him into a cage where the remnants of some old bird food still sat as well as a dirty thin mirror and a little broken bell.

The old hag muttered something and the bars of the cage glowed pink for a few seconds "Try and eat the bars and your house will shrink" she said closing her eyes sympathetically "Now get some sleep, your real punishment begins tomorrow" she said setting him on top of the kitchen counter and flicking off the light, making everything around him turn pitch black

'I think I'm going to make it my main goal in life to destroy all old women and transformation mages' Gazille thought pacing the floor of his new cell and banging his head against the cage wall

"Teddy! Quiet, or else I'll shrink the cage!"

Gazille sighed, and laid down 'A week, and then I'll be free of this damned curse' he thought closing his eyes 'A week and I'll be free…god I hope the girl is nothing like the old lady'

* * *

><p>Inspiration for this story came from a stuffed animal I recently got. Named it Amaimon, and have been sleeping with it every night since. (weird, bc I didn't do that with anything, even when I was a kid)

Anyways just thought you should know :P  
>Oh yeah, <strong>REVIEW<strong>, or else Granny McGarden will turn you into a stuffed animal….I'm not kiddingO.o  
>or if anyone has read future diary, I´ll tell Yuno you kissed Yuki O_O <strong><span>(Seriously effed up manga<span>**_**)**_


	2. Gaziebear

:3 I´m glad you guys liked the first chapter so much ^_^  
>love to all who reviewed, even those who didn´t lol<p>

*sighs* so I realised that there isn´t nearly a sufficent number of fics with my favorite crack pairings (close to none, actually :P) I think I´m in the mood for some one shots (maybe a series of interconnected ones..? I haven´t decided yet, but if this keeps up, I´ll need to expose the world to the goodness that is Fairy Tail Crack Pairings)

* * *

><p><strong>CH 2<br>"Gazie-bear"**

"Calm down kid" the elder woman said as they sat in a carriage, Gazille in the birdcage that sat in her lap "I promised to turn you back remember"

Gazille just continued to bash against the sides of the cage, barely moving it

"Oh Teddy, relax, after the week is up I'll return you to where you live and we can just forget this ever happened!" she said steadying the barely moving cage with her arms

'Fucking fantastic' Gazille thought growling 'Straight from this hell to the nuns, I swear one day I'm gonna join a dark guild so I won't have to deal with this crap' Gazille tried yelling, making sure to be as loud as possible, snickering to himself when the old woman winced in pain

"Gazille, stop screaming now or I'll stitch your mouth closed" she said pulling out a thread and needle. The needle shined menacingly, and promptly made Gazille shut his face "Now, you'll be at the mercy of my granddaughter, but I'm telling you now not to run away, I'm the only one who can change you back and if you aren't at my granddaughter's house when I come by a week from now, I won't go looking for you"

'Stupid woman, like I'd want to be stuck like this' Gazille thought turning his head and looking at the mirror to his right 'I barely even look like a bear' he decided, looking at his shaggy black fur and the piercings that adorned his face in the same places as it did in his human form 'Hell what sort of bear has metal in its face and red eyes' he thought closing and opening one eye a couple times

"Now Gazille" Ruby McGarden said pulling his cage from her lap and climbing down from the carriage "Play nice with Levy, if you make her cry I'll pull out every one of your punk piercings" she threatened seriously, before walking into the large white house

"Gammy!" a childish voice yelled before a flash of blue tackled the decrepit old woman

"My Cuddley-umpkins" the old woman cooed, dropping Gazille's cage without a second thought as she fawned over her granddaughter

'Old bitch' Gazille thought looking dizzily around 'Why the hell is Juvia..oh' Gajeel thought, his mind clearing as the shock of the fall began to wear off 'Huh, and here I thought Lockster was the only kid with blue hair' he thought feeling his world tip upside down as clumsy hands gripped the bars of the cage

"Gammy, he's soo…"

"It's okay Levy, you can call him ugly" Ruby McGarden said flippantly looking down at her granddaughter "This one didn't turn out to be as cute as the others lachrima bears I made for you"

Gazille sniffed 'Like she's one to talk, she was born ugly 5,000 years ago' he thought glaring at the old woman 'I wonder how many others the old hag turned into stuffed animals before me'

"Gammy!" the little blue haired girl said an angry expression set across her face "Gazelle isn't ugly!" she defended, huddling around his cage

"If you say so Levy" her grandmother said mussing the young girl's curly hair "But his name isn't Gazelle, that's the name of an animal" she said giving the girl a patient smile "This bear's name is Gazille"

"Gaa-ZEEL" the young girl said slowly, receiving a nod of approval from the old woman "He's…different" the little girl said grinning down at the bear

'Oh wow, this kid has about as many teeth as the old lady' Gazille thought snickering internally as the girl brought him into the home

"Gazie-bear, are you…laughing?" the little pig tailed girl asked giving the cage a light shake as the stuffed animal continued chortling

"What an annoying laugh" Ruby McGarden commented, sending the caged bear a sly smirk "Sounds like a dying cat"

'What the fuck' Gazille thought, stopping his laughing and glaring at the old woman 'Like you're one to talk, with your Ohohohohoho shit'

"Gammy, Gazie's laugh is kinda weird" Levy admitted sending the teddy an apologetic smile "but he most defiantly doesn't sound like a dying cat" she said setting the cage atop a wooden table "Will you let him out of the cage?"

"Of course princess." The old woman said smiling "Hey, why don't you set up a tea party for Gazille and your other stuffed animals?" the little girl's eyes widened in excitement before she ran off get her tea set and toys

'You old bitch' Gazille thought crossing his arms and glaring at the old woman 'Is this your only source of enjoyment? Torturing children?'

"Gazie-bear" the woman said reaching a wrinkly hand into the cage and pulling the bear out "Play nice with Levy, no funny business. That includes any tricks you might try to pull on my son and daughter-in-law" she said giving him a quick squeeze

"Gammy! Wanna have tea with us?" the little girl asked reaching up and clapping her hands around the bear, lifting him from the old woman's grasp

"No thank you Levy, I just came by to say hello and bring you Gazille" the old woman said running a hand through her long spindly hair "Are mommy and daddy home? I wanted to say hi before I went back home"

"Mommy's hanging the laundry and daddy's gone for a tournament his guild is a part of" the little girl said cradling the metal studded bear like a baby in her arms "He should be back the day after tomorrow"

"Oh that silly son of mine" the old woman said shaking her head "Obsessed as he is with his little athlete's guild, why, in my day, they only had guilds for mages who did real missions like slaying ogres and protecting villages" the grandmother said dramatically holding a hand to her forehead and sighing "Why a woman like your mother ever settled for a man like my son, I'll never know"

"Daddy's amazing!" Levy said stomping her foot childishly "Just because he could never use magic doesn't mean you can look down on him!" the little girl yelled

"Oh Levy-chan you're scary when you're angry" the old woman commented seeing the little girl blush in embarrassment "And I'm not saying those things because about your father because he cannot use magic"

"You're not?"

"No Levy, it's because your father would rather be off at his guild than spending time here with you and your mother" she said rubbing the girl's head "Now when you see him tell him I said he'd better spend more time with you" Ruby McGarden said kissing the girl's forehead "Have fun with your tea party, I'm going to say hello to your mother"

"Alright gammy" the girl said waving goodbye to her grandmother before skipping to her bed room, the small black bear sitting in her arms

"Gazille!" she said plopping him on to a small pink chair that sat across from her "meet Princess Moomoo" she said holding up a cow plushy with a sparkly pink dress on "And Karofingus" she said she said pointing to a purple clad snake-like doll with its head face down in an empty tea cup "They're going to be your new friends along with everyone else!" she said as he made a quick turn around her room, filled to the ceiling with dolls and stuffed animals

'Oh. Fuck.' Gazille thought seeing a blur of china faces and fake fur 'She's one of those creepy ass doll collectors' he thought feeling panic rise in his chest

"Okay! Tea time!" she said grabbing a plastic tea pot "Today we're having the Levy special!" she said filling the small cup in front of her newest toy with the frothy black liquid "Drink up!"

'What the fuck is this shit?' Gazille thought staring at the slightly steaming concoction 'She expects me to drink this crap?' he thought seeing her brown eyes focused on him, waiting 'Heh, sucks for you little girl' he thought grinning as he pulled Karofingus from the cup and began stuffing the inanimate plushy into the froth filled one

"Gazille!" the seven year old yelled in horror, lunging forward to save her doll from drowning in the cup "You're being a bad bear!" she chastised pulling a stained and dripping Karofingus from the bear "Oh, Karo-chan, Gazie is sorry, he just doesn't have any manners" she said patting the doll comfortingly as she carried the doll into the bathroom

'Heh stupid girl' Gazille thought sliding out from the plastic chair and on to the floor 'Now if I can find a good hiding place for the next week, maybe I can get out of having to have stupid tea parties with this girl' he thought hearing soft footsteps coming into the room 'Ah, shit!' he thought sliding under her bed and hiding 'she's back'

"Gazille!" the little girl called, pacing her room "Gazille, we're not playing hide-and-go-seek right now" the girl whined "Come out, come out!"

Gazille just grinned 'Not happening'

"Gazille" the little girl's tone became more desperate and she began flinging other toys around in her search "Ga-" she swallowed, her breaths coming out in small hiccups "-zille"

'Damn it' he thought hearing the beginnings of tears 'Granny said I'd get it if I made her cry..'

"Ga-Gazille!" the little girl screeched plopping down on the floor and rubbing her eyes

'F-For fuck's sake' Gazille thought letting an annoyed sound escape his mouth before he crawled out from under her bed

"Ga-Gaziebear" she said snatching him up and burring her face into his fur "I knew you didn't leave!" she said getting snot and tears all over him "Let finish the tea party!" she said cheerily, placing him into her chair and filling the tea cup

'God' Gazille thought feeling his face contort into a mask of anger and annoyance 'I'm stuck with this for a week?' he thought staring blandly at the dark liquid

"Drink it"

'I think I'd rather die' Gazille thought as he stared unmoving at the cup

"Drink it or I'll cry" Levy threatened seeing her bear look at her, horrified "you don't like it when I cry huh?" she thought grinning at the teddy

'I couldn't give less of a fuck if you cried or not, I just don't want to deal with your sadist grandmother' he thought dipping the end of one of his arms into the liquid 'ugh, I swear, this crap just growled at me'

Levy picked up the cup in one hand and grabbed Gazille with another "Now that's a good teddy" she cooed stuffing his face into the liquid.

'What the fuck is your problem?' Gazille raved trying to get himself out of the itchy liquid 'You're worse than the old lady' he thought screaming as loudly as his new body would allow

"Ouch. Gazille!" Levy said pulling him from the cup and patting his head "Okay, okay, I get it, no more of the Levy Special" she said rubbing her right ear a bit

'Hmm, at least the girl understands that much' Gazille thought closing his mouth and crossing his arms while she held him up to her face

"Ehehe" Levy laughed a bit nervously "You're a feisty one, huh?" she said smiling at him

'God, next she's gonna start calling me 'cute' or 'adorable', ugh' he thought a small shutter rocking through his body

"Eh? Gazie-bear, are you cold?" the little girl asked grabbing a fluffy blanket and making a volcano around the black fuzz ball "That's better huh?" she said rubbing the sides of the Gazille volcano she said yawning and rubbing her eyes a bit "Mmm Gazille, nice and *yawn* warm" Levy curled up around the blanket, successfully trapping the plushy as she began to fall asleep

'….Well, this sucks' Gazille thought frowning at the young girl whose arms were clutching the cover tightly, leaving no room for him to wiggle '….but I guess this is better than that stupid tea party' he thought hearing himself let out a squeaky sounding yawn 'Yeah..nap time's not so bad' he thought letting his eyes drift

* * *

><p>ahhhh, sorry Carprincess, but I just couldn´t wait any longer for you to check this chapter out, I had to post -_-;<br>Forgive my weakness


	3. Meil

Aww, Treegone don't worry, of course I'm going to continue with this; silly :P

**Major love to all who read, but even more to those who review ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 3<br>"Meil"**

"Aww Gazille, I bet you're hungry after playing prince charming and rescuing princess Moomoo from the mean mage Karofingus, huh?" a seven year old girl said to her teddy bear, patting its head and pulling out a spoon and jar from her bag that lay on her bed "Snack time!" she exclaimed getting a spoonful of honey and shoving it into the stuffed animal's face…which proceeded to thrash about in protest

'This is some shit' the boy..well now teddy bear, Gazille Redfox, thought trying to avoid the invading utensil 'As soon as that lady turns me back I'm going to murder her, then this girl' he thought avidly swiping at the utensil

"Oh, Gazille!" the little blue haired girl said exasperatedly picking him up from his back and setting him in her lap, trapping his struggling figure underneath one of her hands "this is every bear's favorite" she chastised trying to force the spoon into his closed mouth

'I hate old women, but I think I have a new found hatred for girls as a whole' he thought stilling his thrashing for a second and giving Levy the opportunity to feed him

"That's a good bear" she said sending the honey filled spoon towards the teddy's mouth

'Idiot' Gazille thought head butting the utensil and sending the sticky liquid sprawling across the girl's clothing and skin 'Gihihihi, maybe that'll teach Levy the brat that I'm not to be fed. Ever.'

Levy just blinked in slight shock at her black teddy bear "Six days and you still have no manners" she said frowning slightly at him "Oh well" she said picking up the teddy "I guess we both need a bath now"

'Huh' Gazille thought, alarmed at the idea 'Bath? Fuck no.' he thought waving his arms to get the girl's attention and shaking his head in a definite no

"But Gazie, you're covered in honey" Levy said poking him in the stomach and pulling back a finger covered in the transparent liquid "You need to get clean"

'Well…no, I don't' he thought letting out a small squeaky sounding growl as he just crossed his arms

"If it's not a bath with me, Mama will put you through the washer again"

'….oh please not the washer of doom again…'Gazille let his head fall in defeat 'A bath with a girl…Metalicana will just laugh' he thought as Levy let out a triumphant little whoo and set the stuffed animal on the edge of the tub while she undressed

"Gazille" Levy sang turning the faucet on to hot and pouring way too much bubble soap into the tub "Time to get cleaned up!" she said splashing around in the water and making a thick foam form on the surface "Com'er Gazille" she said pouring a large amount of transparent liquid on to her hands and reaching for the bear

'I can do it myself' Gazille thought angrily, feeling the little girl's hands lather up shampoo into his fur as he struggled to free himself of her hold

Levy let out a short giggle and turned him to face her "Let's play a game!" she said sending him the kind of joyous, sadistic girl smile that sent a shot of dread through his body. He _knew_ that smile. It was one that promised torture in its cruelest and most unusual form. Something Levy usually referred to as playing.

'Salon, she says, it's fun, and really easy to play, she says…..No, in this game I'm a fucking sponge' he thought as the seven year old diligently rubbed his soapy shampoo oozing figure all throughout her hair

"Annnd Levy McGarden comes out of the 'Glamorous Salon' looking even more fabulous than before!" she said mimicking the noise of an excited crowd as she dunked her hair and her teddy into the luke warm water "Master hair washer Gazille strikes again" she said embracing the dripping plushie "Thank you Gazie-bear. Next time I play Salon I'll be sure to use you!"

'Next time I'll take the washing machine' Gazille thought blandly letting the girl pick him up and unplug the drain stopper 'If have bald patches because of this I swear I'll switch out your drinking water for bleach'

"Hey, Gazie-chan" the blue haired girl said wrapping herself in a towel placing a smaller, hand sized towel over Gazille "Wanna know a secret?" Levy asked setting him on the sink and drying herself with the fluffy fabric

'In this form, there's nothing I could do to stop you from telling me' Gazille thought tiredly, shaking himself vigorously around in the towel

Levy grinned excitedly at him folding the towel around her small frame so it sat like a dress "Gammy is coming tomorrow" Levy said excitedly, her brown eyes shining "She said got me a special present to celebrate the one year anniversary of my magic training"

'God I hope she didn't start teaching you her bat shit insane brand of magic' Gazille thought feeling a wave of apprehension wash over him

"I think she got me a wand" Levy said giggling as she picked up her toy, towel and all, and headed to her rectangular bed. "But, not like the plastic fairy ones mommy buys." Levy chattered pulling on her clothing as her teddy flopped onto his back "One to help me concentrate my magic, for real"

'Yeah, yeah, real interesting' Gazille thought lifting his little furred arms to the air and punching at the air 'Tomorrow I'll be free, and yeah, the stupid hag might send me back to the convent, but as long as I go the other way next time I run away I should be free of those stupid nuns , the old broad,…and this stupid kid' he thought feeling his body being lift from the bed and into the arms of the youngest McGarden

"Oh! That's right, Gazie-bear, you haven't seen magic, have you?" she said with a slight tilt of her head

'Like hell I haven't' Gazille thought sending her open window a side longing glance 'God I wish the old lady would just _get_ here already'

"Well I can fix that!" Levy announced happily carrying him with her as she made her way to the living room.

Gazille sighed, banging his head lightly against one of the piercings adorning his arms. 'I just wanna be left alone.'

Gazille had learned that thrashing and screaming every time Levy wanted to do something he didn't was not the way to go about serving his punishment. No, when he did that it only elicited a visit from nurse Levy who poked and prodded and tried feeding or injecting things into him. Usually she sided with the injecting being a _nurse_ and all. That's one thing the old lady forgot to mention. He could still feel. He had to admit, a needle through his right arm had never hurt so much in his old human body. Then again, in his old body he hardly noted physical harm caused by his own element _damn it_. Guess the old lady really did pick the perfect 'devil' to reside over his hell. 'If it ain't the mental torture of constant 'play' it's physical pain this kid causes when she thinks she's helping' Gazille thought glaring at the bluenette. But he wasn't an idiot. He knew that he had to put up with this kid and the things she liked to do, even if those things made him want to bash his brains in with a rusty mace. For all the things he feared the little McGarden capable of doing to him in this form, he feared the eldest one the most. 'Old hag will always one up the kid, she could keep me like this as long as she wants' he thought grimly, feeling the girl stop abruptly to let out an excited squeal

"Daddy!" she said launching herself at the human sitting lazily on the couch "I missed you" Levy giggled lightly wedging Gazille's body into the crook of her elbow "Even if I did see you this morning"

"My, my, someone's extra loving today" The dark haired man set his hand atop the little girl's head, ruffling her hair as she shifted in his lap "What's my little Leviathan been up too, huh?"

"We played _Rescue the Princess_ and Gazille was the black prince charming!" she said reaching a small pale hand up to his short cropped dark brown hair and running her fingers along his scalp a few times "We took a bath and now I was gonna watch '_Kaozu and the Magic of the Rainbow Sprites' _so Gazille could see some real magic" Levy said grabbing the controller and selecting it to play in the T.V.

'FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU' Gazille thought twitching and spasming at the name of the children's film as he indiscreetly tried freeing himself from the girl's death grip on his body 'If I have to sit through one minute of this I'll..Probably die some horribly girly death'

Levy's father nodded his head gravely at her "Hmm yes it is a shame your little bear hasn't seen any real magic" he said turning his head down to the girl who had her arms and legs sprawled out in every direction as she sat snuggly in his lap "But wouldn't it be a little more…prudent to show him the magic your grandmother taught you rather than a movie" he suggested in his rough gravelly voice, gently and persuasively passing a hand through her hair as she seemed to contemplate an answer, pausing the film before it started

The young girl pursed her lips as she glanced up at her father, her brown eyes narrowing slightly at him "It's no use Daddy" she said smirking at him "I know you just wanna get out of seeing the movie"

The girl's father muttered a curse and then glanced back at his little girl a slightly devious glint in his eye "Why did I have to create such inconvincible posterity" he said making an exaggerated sigh and feigning a wounded look "Fine fine play the movie you've seen a trillion times, daddy can suffer"

"Oh hush" Levy said giggling and pressing play, she adjusted a struggling Gazille in her arms effectively crushing all hope for escape as she secured him between her arms and her chest. "In a land called Anora there was an enchanted forest that held city of rainbow sprites." Levy said, keeping up with the narration as the T.V. displayed a blur of sugary sweet portrayals of forest life

It made Gazille want to puke.

"But one day a human entered, this made the sprites very nervous because they had never seen a human before…" Gazille let his head fall, hoping he could maybe fall asleep through the noise of the girl and the movie.

Xavi McGarden let a grin situate its self onto his face as he shifted his daughter from his lap in to his arms 'Damn silly girl' he thought carrying her and the teddy bear she was clutching to her bedroom 'Not even fifteen minutes into it and she was out like a light' he thought setting her onto her bed and tucking her in.

'About fucking time' Gazille though pushing the girl's arm from his body and pulling himself into a standing position 'What the hell kind of asshole decided such a faggy movie was good fucking idea' he thought seeing the girl's father face melt into its usual uninterested scowl 'I suppose I should thank him for freeing me from his little shit of a daughter' Gazille thought seeing the man raise his eye brow at him

"I don't understand my mother sometimes" he said in hushed tone, frowning at him "Why the fuck would she make Levy such an ugly emo bear…she hates things like this" he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and turning to leave his daughter's room

Gazille felt his face twitch 'Emo bear? That fucker is definitely Granny's kid, seems like blatant ass hole seems to run in their family' Gazille thought mentally, as he scowled and slid from the bed to the floor 'When I'm human again I'll make all these assholes regret ever saying shit to me' he thought moodily, trotting out of Levy's room 'Especially the girl' he sent the seven year old a careful glance out of the corner of his eye before he escaped to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>A;lskdjf<strong>  
>I don't know if any of you guys have this problem, but now, since I've had practically no contact with anyone who speaks English for almost 7 weeks I'm starting to think in spanglish<p>

but seriously, there are just some words that _mean_ so much more in their original language (I seriously considered using the word _cariñosa_ here and including a translation at the bottom *sighs* I feel like the English translation will never do this word's sentiment justice)

Ohh, a couple side notes;  
>I have a monster Ap assignment due within 3-ish days and I haven't started. I will probably die trying to finish it.<br>and b/c of this updates will be delayed for a bit :/

X3  
>Levy's little girl character has been influenced by my two little girl cousins in Spain, they're adorable pretty effing hilarious<p> 


End file.
